


Into the darkness and out of the light

by Karina



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam gets Noel to admit his tendencies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the darkness and out of the light

  


  


It’s a bit refreshing to be out of the studio to see some daylight---we needed some private space to write songs, and to talk to each other about music as a band, but we also needed a short break. The studio was also a comfortable place that made me feel like I like was at home; it’s like a recording studio and a bed and breakfast combined. Andy and Gem were out shopping at a different shop than us, so we went to a jeans shop to look for some new pairs of jeans.

 

I finally had found a pair that I liked, and I asked to try them on. The shop assistant told me I could, and he let me inside the fitting room. Whilst I was trying on the jeans, Liam was wandering about the shop, also looking for a pair. I could hear him ask the shop assistant what kind of pair would look good, and then Liam childishly claiming that since he lost weight, the jeans wouldn’t flatter him very well. I chuckled as I put my hands on the zip, and moved it up. Yet the next moment, I realised that the zip got caught in the fabric of my underwear, and I started panicking. “Shite! The zip got caught and now it’s stuck there!” I thought to myself. I didn’t want to embarrass myself in front of the shop assistant, who happened to be a bloke; but then again, I wouldn’t have liked it if it were a woman either. I poked my head out of the curtain of the fitting room, and whispered to Liam, who was alone and still browsing for the perfect pair of jeans.

‘Liam, come over here!’

He turned round, rushed to the fitting room, and asked me, ‘What is it? If you’re done, come out and show me what you look like with them on!’

I shook my head.

‘No, Liam. The fabric of my underwear’s fucking stuck in the zip, and the zip won’t move. I need you to help me, and don’t fucking ask the shop assistant to do that for me, please,’ I desperately told him.

‘Let me just ask the shop assistant if I can go into the fitting room with you,’ Liam replied, as he went to notify the shop assistant.

Moments later, he came back and said, ‘The shop assistant said that it was OK. He said he’s never seen a customer request that, but he says it’s OK.’

 

As Liam came into the fitting room, he tried to stifle his laughter.

I mildly frowned and asked him, ‘So are you gonna help me or not?’

‘Let me try to get the zip working again…’ he said, as he put his hand near my crotch to fix the zip.

He tried wiggling the zip to get it untangled from my underwear, but it was to no avail.

Every time his hand fumbled around my crotch, I could something burning inside of me, and I noticed that my dick was starting to become hard.

‘Noel…you do know that we’re in a fucking fitting room, right?’ he asked me, after he noticed my bulging crotch.

‘Yeah, but you’re the one who made me feel like this,’ I retorted.

‘We can’t possibly have sex in here, Noel, as much as you’re so fucking naughty,’ he taunted me.

‘Shh! Keep your voice down---I don’t want the shop assistant or the other customers to hear us. Besides, you claim I’m naughty, but you’re just as naughty as I am!’ I hissed at him.

‘Think of something repulsive, and save that bulge for later, Noel. We need to get this zip fixed and these jeans need to be bought so we can hurry on back to the studio,’ Liam whispered back.

‘The studio? You mean the rooms that we can stay in?’ I asked.

Liam nodded, and replied, ‘Yeah, that’s what I mean. It’s not like anyone’s going to walk in on us, and we’re safe there, as opposed to the part of the studio where you actually work on stuff.’

I immediately thought of something that would make my hard-on go away---a thought that I might witness Liam die before I do, and it soon went away. And just as the hard-on went away, Liam was finished with fixing the zip, and I finally was able to zip it all the way up.

 

The jeans that I had tried on fitted me perfectly, and Liam kept complimenting me on how great I looked wearing them. I asked our kid if he found a pair, but he said that he was satisfied with me buying the perfect pair of jeans instead. I smiled back at him---as much as I pretend to hate him when we fight, its times like these that make me proud of having such a younger brother.

‘Come on, Noel. Let’s go back to the studio---or rather the private relaxing rooms of the studio. We can turn the lights down low, and step out of the light into the darkness.’

I nearly giggled at the expression he used.

‘Where’d you get that expression from?’

He shrugged, and replied, ‘Who cares? If we can’t express our love in the light, then we can do that in the darkness.’

He then placed his hands on my shoulder, as we both walked out of the fitting room, and I bought the jeans.

 

We both walked back to the studio, and after we got to the studio, we noticed that Gem and Andy were still out shopping.

We both pulled out the foldable bed in the relaxing room, which could be used as a makeshift hotel room if you needed to stay the entire night in the studio. After all, it was cheaper than staying at a hotel and it was used by many celebrities when they wanted to concentrate on writing their music.

‘Did you get the zip stuck on purpose, or did you do that to let me touch your crotch?’ he asked me, as he locked the door.

‘It was just an accident! I didn’t do that to seduce you or anything!’ I wailed, as I didn’t want to be accused of being a whore to him.

‘In your case, it’s hard to tell, Noel. Cos sometimes you act like you want me so badly and sometimes you act like you don’t want me,’ he said, as he unzipped the zip to my jeans.

‘You seem more eager than you sound, Liam. I guess you wanted me the moment you saw me struggling with my jeans,’ I tried to tease him.

Yet he didn’t seem embarrassed as he taunted back, ‘Yeah, I did. But that makes me want you more, Noel. I’d want you even more if you wore those new jeans right now.’

I told him, ‘If you’re that insistent on me wearing my new jeans then put them on me.’

‘You’re acting like a whore, Noel…’ he said, making a tut-tut sound with his tongue.

Yet he obliged---despite all my wailings, my denial that I was acting like a whore, I felt like one at times like these. And he knows he can’t disobey me, so he grabbed the new jeans from the bag, and started to take off my jeans. After that, he started to put the new jeans on me. They were new, so they were a bit tight, but I didn’t mind.

 

His fingers putting on my jeans made shivers run down my spine, and my cock started to harden at the thought of Liam caressing me. Then I realised a horribly similar situation earlier today---that the zip wouldn’t go up because of my hardness.

‘See? I knew you’d get hard. Now the zip won’t go up…do I have to fumble around with the zip again?’ Liam smirked at me.

‘Just do something about my hard prick, Liam. You know what to do to make me happy.’

‘You’re blaming me for your hard prick? You should blame yourself for being so horny today!’ he laughed at my words.

‘And yet someone doesn’t realise how much he is horny too…in spite of the bulge that I can see,’ I quickly replied.

That statement finally got him, and he said, ‘Yeah, I’m acting like a whore too, Noel. Why don’t you admit it too?’

Shit! Our banter just keeps getting intense and the next thing I noticed, he was holding my stiff prick from underneath my underwear, and saying, ‘You know I want this, and I know you want me to suck it’

He then started to peel back my underwear, as he started to suck gently at my hardness.

I tilted my head back, as I started to moan softly.

‘Can’t I suck…yours…?’ I managed to breathily reply, still trembling in pleasure over his caressing and sucking.

‘Nah, I want to save it for the fucking, Noel,’ he replied, and then resumed back to sucking.

‘I can’t hold too long, Liam!’ I panted, as he was picking up the pace and sucking me wildly.

‘Noel, you are a naughty whore. You’re _my_ whore, my lover, and my brother. Can you repeat after me? Can you admit that? If you don’t, I can’t give you what you want.’

‘Liam, cut out the possessive shite, and just give it to me,’ I wailed again.

‘Does someone need some discipline? Just admit that these words you say are just a tactic to seduce me.’

I sighed, because he knows what I want. He knows how I am. We know each other more than we know about ourselves.

‘I did try to get your attention many times by acting so fucking naughty. But I promise you that the first incident in the fitting rooms was an accident,’ I admitted to him.

He nodded. ‘You know, Noel, I liked the leather jacket you were wearing today….your clothes tell me how much you want me.’

He then took off my underwear and jeans, and started to rub my arsehole with one of his fingers.

‘I doubt most people can tell that from my clothes---I was wearing normal clothes,’ I replied.

‘Most people can’t tell because they can’t imagine us being in a relationship. I can tell, because you seem to wear certain clothing when you want my attention,’ he told me, as he inserted his rock hard cock in me, without any warning, and without any lube. It hurt more than usual, but I tried not to cry at the sensation.

‘Liam…be gentle with me, please!’ I whimpered.

‘You’ll get used to it….the pain will turn into pleasure, anyway,’ he told me.

I slowly bit my lip as his hips shook, and his hardness went in and out of me.

 

Strangely, the pain did turn into pleasure. Perhaps the feeling that I was safe with Liam, that I wanted him so badly, numbed the pain for me. We both let out cries of pleasure, as Liam admitted,

‘Noel, that’s good you admitted that you are mine…., I knew you were, but I wanted to hear it from your mouth.’

His thrusting became more intense, and I could feel his panting become louder and pronounced, as my own voice also became louder as well.

We both came in an intense ecstasy, and we both glanced at the clock. Andy and Gem wouldn’t be back for another hour…maybe we could tease each other like this just one more time.

He’s like a shining light to me, but not shining brightly all the time; dimming at certain times to let his dirty side show. And I do the same to him, as we both know the darkness of transgression.

 

  



End file.
